Lovechild
by hayairei
Summary: Living as the child of prominent doctors surely has it perks, be it good or bad. Aizawa Aiichiro thought his life was mostly excellent, but sometimes his Father and Mother should really be of more help, like for example, they should come to the sports meeting, at least. And, not surprise their child too much. Set post-season 3. Lots of OC warning: OT5's children


Notes: Aizawa and Shiraishi in a Domestic!AU through the eyes of their son — Aizawa Aiichiro.

Set in post-season 3. Last entry for Kris' Aishira fic festival, though I don't know if this will qualify since it's written in the kid's perspective XD But here it is anyway, kind of an atonement for writing _presque vu_. Also here's to Aly who humored me with her baby-magnet escapades, this might be a little different but you've greatly helped me in getting the inspiration (and I may need it all for another story with real babies)! Enjoy reading, everyone.

* * *

"Aiichiro, wake up, we're here."

The tender voice of my mother woke me from my slumber, as she put the car on a halt on the parking lot. I was exhausted. I played in the friendly match my soccer team was scheduled to have and Mother picked me up despite it being in the middle of weekdays, watching the latter half of the match. Throughout the journey home though, I fell asleep at the seat, leaving Mother ruffling through the streets with only the sound of the radio playing in the background. That's just how much the stamina of a 7-year-olds could have, I suppose. I felt a little bit guilty, but I really can't help the sleepiness.

With my emerging consciousness, I began to collect my belongings and hopped out of the car. Mother was already waiting by the side outside and I soon reach for her hand. Then, she let out a small smile. As expected, seeing her happy expression made me feel all fuzzy inside too and I can't help but beam. I can see how Father fell in love with her.

"Mother, what's for dinner?" I chimed.

"Well, what does Aiichiro want?"

"What about.. Mother's special cream soup?"

"Shall we make it then?" I nodded enthusiastically, and Mother strengthen her grip on my hand.

The elevator dinged, marking the arrival in our floor. I quickly get out, somehow dragging Mother because I was just too excited. My mouth watered just thinking about the cream soup, I think I began hallucinating the smell when we entered the house.

"Oh," except that it was not quite an imagination. I saw Father's shoes already at the entrance, neatly arranged as Mother would like it. My guess was that Father had beat us making dinner, and I was just glad because the smell was heavenly. I ran straight to the kitchen, leaving Mother still at the entrance, tidying up the belongings. When I looked back though, she had an unreadable expression on her face. I wondered what it was.

"Father! You're making _the_ cream soup?" My eyes twinkled, high of hope.

"Ah, yes." He ruffled my hair, but soon after heading to the sink to wash his hands before continuing to cook.

"Aiichiro, go wash up first, now," Mother told me to, and I scrambled to the bathroom. It's always good to listen to her first thing so I took a proper shower but, I forego soaking in the bath, because I was too hungry. As I finished drying myself up, I went out of the bathroom. What welcomed me outside was quite unexpected though. The sound of my parents' conversation, I could hear them faintly, so I decided to kind of, eavesdrop on it, behind the walls.

"So what made you decide coming home and making, all this?"

Mother's voice was kind of annoyed, the intonation I seldom hear.

"Megumi, you know I really tried,"

"Oh, really?" Mother served the plates and utensils on the table with an unusual loudness.

"It was really not my fault the surgery ended too late for me to go to the field too," Father's halfway pleading, I guessed. There's no reply from Mother and I just decided to enter myself unto the war zone, sitting on the dining table. Noticing me, both of them also settled on their seats, next to each other.

"Thank you for the meal," we said in unison, and began eating the feast prepared. It was _really_ good, and I could only say I'm grateful for the universe giving me both capable of cooking parents. I was halfway through my rice bowl and soup, but Mother was not really eating well, it looked like she was thinking too hard. Father must have noticed it too, as he started to serve her some side dishes.

"It's okay, Aizawa-_sensei_, I'm not really hungry," she said. Silence ensued, as Father dropped his chopsticks unto the table. I wanted to chew, but in the end I swallowed everything on my mouth just then. I could only stare back and forth at them, and trying to swallow the choke I'm getting.

When she started addressing him as "_Aizawa-sensei"_, I know Father has _really_ crossed the line, he must've did something else to tick Mother off. But, it sounded silly to me, because it's as if Mother's addressing herself. Well, I know Mother's still addressed with her maiden name at the hospital to avoid confusion, but I'm more accustomed to her being called "_Aizawa-san" _anywhere else.

Father lost his words, his right thumb doing its thing again. I just wished their arguments would stop soon. I couldn't stand this, this awkward tension I felt. I was kinda sorry since it's partly me being the source of argument. If only Mother could chill a little, it was not a big deal Father couldn't see my debut soccer-match, not at all. I didn't expect him to come anyway. I knew better to. And also, he made peace offering in shape of this dinner feast, so I guess, shouldn't we just, like, get over it?

"Mother, it's really okay, you watched the match so I'm happy," I tried, after drinking the water she had immediately given me. "My friends even told me they're envious of me, since my mother is too pretty," She merely smiled at me, and told me to continue eating.

* * *

"Miho-_chan_!" I waved enthusiastically as I spotted my designated sitter. Mother had the night shift on the emergency room (even now she's in the middle of an operation) and Father had to supervise a brain surgery later so there'll be nobody accompanying me hence why I was entrusted to the hands of Miho-_chan_. I am by no means incapable of taking care of myself but Mother would be too worried to function if she didn't leave me in perfectly trustworthy hands. Oh, and that I also got to spend more time with Ren, so I'm cool with the arrangement.

"Thanks for always doing this, Hiyama," Father said his greetings nonchalantly as always. Only, I could feel the gratefulness in it since from the day I was born I supposed it's not a rare occasion I needed to be taken care of by the female obstetrician.

"Can't be helped. You guys are really bothersome, you know it, right?" Miho-_chan_ let out a wide playful grin, one we're all accustomed seeing her flash time to time when she's teasing mostly, my parents. But I was not complaining, since making fun of the supposedly brilliant doctors was quite fun. Oh, I heard interesting _stories_ alright, from Miho-_chan_, that's why I know.

I detached my hands that was previously on my father's, and proceeded to lock it with Miho-_chan_'s. Then, Father crouched down to my level and put his arms on my shoulders.

"Be good, okay? Don't forget to tidy up after you play,"

"Of course!" I saluted and he ruffled my hair, which I found kind of annoying, and I knew he knows, but he always did it nonetheless. "Father!" he let out a small laugh, one making me forgive him almost immediately, before standing up again. Well this is the man that managed to charm my mother, what do I expect?

"Miho-_chan,_ will you continue telling me the story from the other day?" I inquired cheekily, in hope to picque Father's interest. He was a little alarmed, just the way I want it to be.

"Story? Oh, of course," she played along with my plan, remembering the unfinished story she was telling me last time I had to be babysitted. We stopped at the part where Mother had to save Father from dying, and I was really hoping to hear the continuation of it. "Now, Ren is waiting for you, so shall we get going?"

After rechecking my belongings once again, Father sent me off. I looked back one last time before completely exiting the hospital premises and waved, which he returned. The drive to Miho-_chan_'s place was as pleasant as ever. I was brimming with excitement as Ren and his father were waiting for us at the carport so all throughout the drive we played together and talked about a lot of things.

"Aiichiro-_kun,_ you remember we have the sports meeting upcoming, right," Ren paused, "Will your parents come to the sports meeting?"

When Ren mentioned it, my brain was put to work involuntarily. "Ah! I forgot to ask!" I really forgot to tell them about the sports meeting, and that I know they're busy, so it really slipped off my mind. The car was filled with laughter, one that made me laugh at my silliness too.

"If they can't come, I will be there, so, don't worry, Aiichiro." Miho-_chan_ replied almost immediately.

"Miho-_chan_ is the best!"

Ren showed me his thumbs and flashed me a grin. It was as if he's assuring me, a quite needed one, I supposed. I really have to tell Father and Mother later though, despite them maybe being unable to come. It happened to be that way on Parents' Day, both of them not being able to come but I understand, since the hospital is always busy.

"But I'd like them to come though, we can show those mean guys that your parents' are really awesome doctors, Aiichiro-_kun_," Ren elaborated.

"I want them to come too!" I exclaimed, "But don't put your hopes up, Ren, they like the hospital too much."

"You really understand your parents, huh, Aiichiro," Miho-_chan _playfully remarked.

"Oh, shall we continue _that_ story now?"

* * *

It was a Sunday night. I've told my parents about the sports meeting a few days ago, but I guess the hadn't really decide on it. We were on the bed already, I was trying to sleep after another tiring day of practice. I was sleeping in the middle of my parents, facing Mother to be exact. Father was reading some seemingly complicated books, and Mother was just hugging me as usual, helping me to fall asleep.

"Kousaku,"

"Hmm?" I heard him closing the book on his hands and felt Father shifting, probably turning around to face Mother.

"What are we going to do about the sports meeting again?" Mother asked, with a voice resembling whispers.

"Ah, that. I really wish I could come, since it'd be too sad if he has to do activities with the teacher instead,"

I felt his hands running circles on my back. It's very comfortable, and it's making me too sleepy to function well.

"Yes, I thought that since we failed coming to the Parents' Day, we should definitely come to the sports meeting,"

"Shall we try checking the schedule tomorrow then?"

I guessed Mother gave her agreement, though I didn't hear anything. The only thing I felt again was Father's body shifting closer to me— us, as I was practically glued to Mother, and we're all snuggled up together, with the weight of his hands over our bodies. When I peeked a little and looked upwards, I saw him placing a kiss on Mother's forehead. Soon I closed my eyes again though, praying they didn't notice me noticing. I was too young for that kind of thing.

* * *

It was the day of the sports meeting. Mother's busy packing my packed-lunch by the kitchen counter, but Father was already not home, the hospital called for an emergency surgery last night. I guess then only Mother will come and I was cool with it. Miho-_chan _will also be there, ah, I missed the dynamics between Mother and Miho-_chan. _

"Mother, is it not ready yet?" I was getting impatient—but also excited, as I saw how many boxes were laid out on the counter. Was Mother preparing to feed a feast?

"Wait," she replied, not looking at me. She's too keen on decorating the lunchbox perfectly, the serious look on her face was admirable. "Now it's done!" She exclaimed and I jumped in joy, then helping her to put the boxes on proper bags. I felt I was over the world— until Mother's phone rung.

She eyed me, while talking on the phone. It was a look of pure worry, fear reflected on her irises. I kinda knew how this was going to end, and I couldn't help but be slightly disappointed. I try not to show it though, kept smiling despite the impending change of plans. I really can't help having reliable parents, can I.

"Aiichiro, I'm sorry, but I really have to go to the hospital after dropping you to school,"

Mother showed a more crestfallen look than me, to be honest, if only someone saw us. I wanted Father to kiss her better, just, really, the look on her face, I was sad there was only me and I proceeded to hug her, assuring her I was fine.

"It's really okay, Mother, shall we go now?"

And then we spent the drive school mostly in silence. After telling me to share the lunchbox with my friends, Mother went off to the hospital. Then, I was left with the food in front of the school gate. Good thing Ren was already waiting by the gate and he ran straight to me, looking so excited and everything.

"Aiichiro! Wow, that's so many food, I guess?" He eyed the big lunch bag interestedly.

"Mother told me to share with everyone," I scratched the back of my neck, a little bit embarrassed.

"Can't wait to enjoy it!" Ren paused, "Oh," and his gaze was distracted, just in a split second. I followed in the direction of his eyes, and saw it, her—in all her beautiful glory as if the heavenly light shone upon her, highlighting her pretty features and glowy skin.

Fujikawa Hikari was passing by, talking and laughing with all her friends, god knows what they were so animatedly talking about. I was not the least interested in what girls talk about, but if it was Hikari...

"Ren! Aiichiro! Oi!"

Miho-_chan_'s voice called me to reality, and I supposed Ren too. Ren's mother was walking to us when she must have noticed us going off the charts.

"Ah, Shiraishi must pack you too much food, right?" She took over the lunch bags from me, grinning, also freeing me from the weight. I felt like my legs were about to go jelly, just, it was not clear what the cause was. I laughed awkwardly, agreeing with the statement. Ren too, has come round then, and proceeded to nitpick on his mother.

"Oh, that's Hikari-_chan_. She must be alone too, since the emergency center had to take care of an urgent accident."

Ren and I shared a knowing look. Then as we were required to assemble at the field, we head straight there and lined-up properly. The weather was scorching hot, the sun must excitedly root for this sports meeting to happen.

"Oi, Aizawa, so did your awesome doctor parents come?"

I heard someone calling me from a few rows back. I wanted to ignore the kid, but he's very persistent in trying to catch my attention between the headmaster's speech.

"Oi, are you deaf?" I felt it getting heated, on his part anyways, and I decide to humor him, turning around. But then, someone beat me to it.

"They're too busy saving lives, it's just a stupid sports meeting, you fool," I could hear the words piercing every nook and cranny of the guy, which explained how the teasing stopped instantly. What surprised me was, the speaker. It was Hikari saving my ass, and I just wish I could hide somewhere or that someone would dig a hole and let me bury myself there.

"Hi- Hikari, thanks," I awkwardly thanked the girl, in which her reply only came in the form of a nod, and then she went back to hear the headmaster's speech accordingly. Ren, noticing what had happened, started laughing silently at me, which kind of eased the tension I felt. Wasn't it just so convenient, being in the same class with your parents' friend's children.

Suddenly, the headmaster stopped talking. Another teacher urgently stepped in front, trying to deliver something in hushed tone, alerting everyone. After finishing the information delivery, the headmaster started to talk again, I thought it should really end already. But it was to announce something supposedly urgent.

"Everyone, first, I want to relay my apology in the name of the school for we have to slightly postpone today's event. There was an accident in a nearby construction site and the field will have to accomodate the doctor-heli as its landing port. Now, I humbly prompt everyone to be in good manners and be willing to be directed somewhere safe first,"

All the student body and parents buzzed, quite excited to be able to see the doctor-heli in person. It would be my first time too, really seeing it landing, despite having seen Mother departed in it sometimes. Soon enough, there were officers, leading us to a safe premise, and marking the landing spot for the helicopter.

I made sure to stand in the front part of the line then, together with Ren. The heli was landing, and the wind was so strong. I was glad since it's been so hot, but my hair would be in a complete disarray if I were to take a look at myself in the mirror. When the mechanic opened the door and the medical personnel got off, I couldn't believe my eyes.

"_Father_?!" I shouted out loud, not really intending too, earning looks from everybody around me. Ren noticed it too, but he was too much in a shock to be able to react. The part where I stood in was in the path where they were heading to. I guessed Father noticed me, and as he passed by me he left a mere-milliseconds pat on my shoulders, acknowledging me, before running to the location with all his might again.

Okay, Father in the flight-suit was very cool, I couldn't deny it. That'd shut the mean kids up. But, the last time, he was not in the emergency department. I had a wishful thinking I would be able to see Mother in action or even Hikari's parents, but Father?

I was still completely discombobulated when all my friends made a circle around me. They were saying all sorts of things like how it was so cool, having flight doctors as parents, and all. Ren guided me towards the back, where Miho-_chan_ was, noticing the state I was in.

"That guy, really, flashy as always," she remarked.

* * *

After the end of the sports meeting, Miho-_chan _dropped us in the hospital. I mean, the hospital where my parents work. Hikari carpooled with us too, so Ren and I was kinda happy. We were waiting near the staff station in the emergency area, eating leftover snacks from the lunchbox Mother packed. It was simply too much to finish it all by lunchtime.

I noticed Hikari going for a certain kind of sweet back and forth, and I proceeded to offer her all that's left. What I did earned me a look from Ren, as he liked the confectionery too. I didn't see Father and Fujikawa-_sensei_ coming, but they must have seen our exchanges.

"Don't you think his admiration towards my daughter is worrisome, Aizawa?"

I heard Fujikawa-_sensei_ commented on me with his signature cheeky remark, but I feigned ignorance, busying myself talking to Hikari, and Ren. But then I think I heard my father scoffed at that, throwing an amused look towards the two of us. I tried not to look at him in the eye.

"Hardly," he paused for a second, and then proceeded to drop a low blow, for heaven's sake, I am still unable to be accustomed with his choice of words, "Well, when it comes to it I'm glad your daughter took after Saejima."

Good job, Father, good job on getting along with your future _in-laws_.

* * *

I was preparing my belongings for my soccer practice in my room, putting a change of clothes inside my bag. Now everything was mostly ready, as I heard Father calling. I soon headed towards the direction the voice came, an I found both my parents seated at the dining table. Just at the right time.

"Aiichiro, sit, we have something to tell you," he said. But I ignored it, proceeding to urge him to tell it soon since it's nearly my time to go. I took the water bottle on the table in my hands.

"Well, Aiichiro, you're going to be a brother."

A brother, well—_wait, what?!_

I stumbled upon the dining chair, regretting not taking Father's advice before to properly sit before listening to the talk. I nearly dropped my bottle of water I'm taking to the practice, as my hands unknowingly started to tremble. Did my eardrums fail me? How on earth—

In my confusion I stared at Father's face for a few seconds, trying to read his expression which remained impassive as if this was not some world-changing thing we're talking about, seeking clues if he's joking or not.

But then I saw the sparkle in Mother's eyes, and it's starting to dawn on my brain that is the real deal. It all made sense— everything that has happened as of late.

_I am going to be a brother. _

_I think I'm going to faint. _


End file.
